Abstract Our objective is to host the first in-person conference of the Collaboration with Social Media in Oncology (COSMO) and interested stakeholders to curate an evidence-informed consensus around the role of, and the barriers to, the use of social media in oncology research and practice. COSMO was formed in 2016 by an interdisciplinary group committed to promoting digital engagement and social media participation in oncology. This first meeting will allow us to develop a robust mechanism for cross-collaboration with oncology clinicians and researchers representing diverse settings, including community and academic practices, advocacy organizations, federal agencies (particularly the NIH and the NCI), and professional organizations, and individuals, including women, individuals from nationally underrepresented racial and ethnic groups and persons with disabilities. We are requesting NCI's endorsement and financial support for the organization, implementation and evaluation of the first meeting of COSMO. This will provide a solid foundation for future growth and development. Our proposal is for a conference in 2020 (pending funding) to conduct a two-day in person meeting at the Renaissance Hotel, Providence, RI. The two-day long meeting will comprise didactic lectures, workshops, and breakout sessions to provide critical networking opportunities with social media researchers and experts inside and outside of oncology. Ultimately, we aim to encourage oncology professional engagement in social media through (1) the curation of current knowledge related to social media use in oncology through an in-person forum; (2) collaboration and partnerships among social media researchers inside and outside of oncology; (3) ultimately, to increase the involvement and contribution of oncology professionals in social media for professional use.